Um amor puro
by Bulma-chan Briefs
Summary: uma fic triste contada por Trunks.. sou horrivel pra sumarios .
1. Quado o amor desperta

Um amor puro!  
Por: Bulma-chan  
  
Capitulo1: quando o amor desperta

Hoje é um dia especial na minha vida, um dia que provavelmente eu nunca esquecerei. Hoje minha mãe morreu! Sim, aquela mulher forte e cheia de vida, a mulher que sempre me mimou e encheu de carinho, a mulher que mantinha essa família unida partiu.  
Durante mais de um ano e meio ela enfrentou um tratamento contra sua doença, um câncer, nós, eu, meu pai e minha pequena irmã sempre a apoiamos, estivemos todo o tempo ao seu lado, principalmente meu pai, mas foi uma batalha perdida, desde o começo sabíamos que a esperança era pequena, só que ela não desanimou, não senhor, ela lutou até o fim e sorriu para nós quando se despediu.  
Meu pai não derramou uma lágrima, sempre tentando parecer mais forte do que realmente é. De nós três ele é o que mais foi afetado, mamãe era a pessoa que o mantinha razoável, era ela que acalmava a fúria que vive dentro dele e agora, sem ela, eu não sei o que vai acontecer com ele.  
Bra nunca foi tão ligada a ela como eu, ela sempre gostou mais da atenção do papai, mas nem por isso foi menos afetada, não seria muito fácil explicar pra ela que nossa mãe não voltaria mais, ela tem apenas 6 anos. Eu sei que ela vai superar isso.  
Eu não posso me perdoar por não estar ao seu lado quando partiu, mas sei também que foi melhor assim, ela morreu nos braços dele, morreu nos braços da pessoa que mais amou na vida e que provavelmente amará na morte.   
Basta fechar meus olhos e a vejo sorrindo pra mim e para a Bra "Tchau querida, mamãe te ama viu? Não dê trabalho ao seu irmão. Trunks, não se esqueça de passar pra traze-la para casa, ela sai as três da tarde" eu sorriu de volta antes de responder "não se preocupe, não vou esquecer.. tchau" eu dei um beijo na testa dela e trazendo Bra pela mão sai do quarto, deixando ela apenas com meu pai, mas a voz dela me chamou de volta "que?" " tome cuidado, essa cidade está muito perigosa" " mãe, eu sei me cuidar, já estou bem grandinho" " ah, que filho engrato.. nem posso mais alerta-lo dos perigos da vida que" " tudo bem mãe, eu tomo cuidado.. mas só faço isso por que te amo viu?" ela sorriu " também te amo filho" depois disso eu sai de casa para ir a faculdade, não sem antes deixar Bra na escola primaria.   
Foi questão de minutos, quando deixei Bra na escola e levantei vôo eu senti, meu coração doeu ao entender o que tinha acontecido, ela tinha ido embora pra sempre, lágrimas escorreram dos meus olhos e eu comecei a tremer "tchau querida, mamãe te ama viu?" ela se despediu de nós, pediu para que eu cuidasse da Bra e pediu pra ela não dar trabalho, ela sabia que estava morrendo e nos disse adeus de forma alegre, feliz... e eu.. não percebi.   
Enxuguei minhas lágrimas e voltei a escola de Bra, devia ter como vinte minutos que a deixei ali e como quinze que senti que ela tinha partido. Desci no pátio e entrei na escola, caminhei pelos corredores sem saber como ia dizer a ela que nossa havia morrido. Bati duas vezes na porta e vi como uma menina abria a porta, quando abria a boca pra pedir pra falar com a Bra, vi que todos estavam em volta da mesa dela e que ela chorava muito, a professora não sabia o que fazer, eu só pude murmurar seu nome "Bra" ela levantou a cabeça e veio correndo até mim.  
- IRMÃO, ELA MORREU NÃO É MESMO?- Ela me abraçou pelas pernas, enquanto eu acariciava sua cabeça.  
- Como sabe? - minha voz saiu tão baixa que nem eu mesmo conseguiria ouvi-la.  
- Eu senti, aqui dentro!- ela se afastou de mim para apontar para o peito, na altura do coração. Não pude evitar e novamente comecei a chorar. Levantei a cabeça e chamei a professora.  
- Bra, pegue suas coisas, nós vamos pra casa - enquanto ela juntava suas coisas eu conversei com a professora e fiquei sabendo que no meio da aula Bra tinha começado a chorar e dizer que a mãe tinha acabado de morrer.   
- Pelo que pude perceber é verdade não é?- disse a professora triste.  
- Sim. – Bra chegou – pronta?- ela fez que sim com a cabeça e eu a abracei – diz tchau pra professora - tentei sorrir pra ela, mas me foi impossível.  
- Tchau Tia... eu posso fazer a prova depois?- ela estava tão tristinha, me partiu o coração vê-la assim.  
- Claro. Rapaz, deixe-a se recupere primeiro, ela não precisa vir essa semana, pode deixar que eu converso com a diretora.- eu agradeci e com Bra nos braços voei na direção do Ki do meu pai.  
Quando o encontrei ele estava na praia. Estava sentado na areia e olhava para o mar, seu olhar distante, como minha mãe a partir de hoje, a cena me deprimiu ainda mais, ela estava sentada no colo dele, e ele a abraçava de forma tão carinhosa que mesmo se durante minha vida inteira eu tivesse duvidado do amor que ele sentia por ela, naquele momento eu teria percebido como estaria enganado.  
Coloquei Bra no chão e me aproximei deles. Vi como ele desviava o olhar do mar para mim e naquele momento eu percebi que as coisas não seriam mais como antes, não porque minha mãe não estivesse mais ali, mas porque o olhar dele era agora sem vida alguma, o brilho que antes existia neles tinha desaparecido, restou apenas a solidão que sempre o acompanhou.  
Bra sentou ao seu lado e chorou. Ele apenas virou o olhar pra ela, eu vi que ele queria consolar sua princesa, como ele mesmo dizia, mas ele não queria se separar do corpo dela.   
- Pai, por que esta aqui?- será que eu não tinha nada melhor pra dizer num momento como esse? Eu me odiei por isso.  
- Bulma queria ver o mar.- ele não disse nada mais e eu optei pelo silêncio também.  
Fiquei mais um tempo observando eles em silencio, Bra chorava baixinho ao lado deles e meu pai ainda a mantinha naquele abraço carinhoso, ele a atraia para si com o braço esquerdo e sua mão direita estava entrelaçada na dela, com o polegar ele massageava as costas da mão dela. Seria uma cena linda de se ver, se não fosse a situação. Percebi que se dependesse dele, ficaríamos ali o resto da vida.  
- Pai, eu vou pra casa. Temos que providenciar o enterro!- por um momento eu pensei que ele fosse me bater, mas a reação dele foi totalmente diferente, ele olhou para Bra e depois pra mim.  
- Entendo.- ele ficou quieto por uns instantes e depois tornou a falar - Trunks, ligue para os sócios da empresa e para as amigas de sua mãe, os telefones estão na agenda vermelha ao lado da cama, ligue também pro Kakaroto e seus amigos, eles já devem ter percebido que ela morreu, mas devemos avisar assim mesmo.Bra, você escolhe o vestido mais bonito de sua mãe e coloca em cima da cama, se arrume você também – olhou pra mim, seu olhar frio como antes – eu vou em seguida.  
Concordei com a cabeça e sai voando com Bra nos braços. Não pude parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido, acho que meu pai queria se despedir dela, afinal ela mudou a vida dele e durante vinte anos eles viveram juntos, e posso dizer com absoluta certeza, que viveriam outros vinte se ela não tivesse morrido.   
Quando cheguei em casa fui direto ao telefone e Bra escolher o vestido, era de manhã e como o velório seria de noite eu tinha o dia todo pra preparar as coisas. No escritório encontrei um papel, nele estava escrito o telefone de um advogado para o qual eu liguei imediatamente. Fiquei chocado ao ser informado por ele que minha mãe o tinha procurado há oito meses atrás para fazer um testamento, fiquei sabendo também que ela já tinha providenciado tudo para o seu funeral e enterro, de acordo com o que o advogado ela não queria dar trabalho depois de morta.- senti meus olhos arderem e novamente eu chorei.   
Depois de resolvido o enterro, ela não quis ser cremada e por isso comprou uma vaga em um cemitério particular, eu me dediquei a contatar os amigos, dizendo-lhes que ela tinha morrido e avisando que o velório seria a noite. Essa foi a parte que mais me doeu, ligar para a casa de meus amigos e avisa-los formalmente, era muito deprimente escutar coisas como " eu sinto muito querido, ela era uma excelente pessoa" ou ainda " que pena, ela era tão bonita e alegre" mas eles me conheciam desde de criança e compreenderam minha dor, apenas afirmavam que estavam sabendo e diziam que estariam aqui para se despedir dela.   
Subi ao quarto e vi que Bra já tinha escolhido o vestido e que estava ela também vestida para a noite. Sentei ao lado dela e segurei em sua mãozinha.  
- Bra, me ajuda a escolher uma foto bem bonita da mamãe? Nós temos que por um quadro e eu quero que seja um bem bonito.- ela concordou com a cabeça e juntos fomos escolher a foto.  
  
Quando a noite chegou já estava tudo pronto. Meu pai havia chegado pouco depois de nós escolhermos a foto e agora também usava um terno preto, novidade nele já que geralmente ele não usa terno ou preto. Bra usava um vestidinho triste, arrumei de ultima hora já que a roupa que ela usava antes me parecia muito alegre. Meu pai estava sentado próximo ao caixão e Bra estava sentada em seu colo, essa foi uma das poucas vezes em que pude ver como ele a trata com carinho. Ela estava abraçada a ele que acariciava sua cabeça. Bra parecia que iria dormir a qualquer momento e ele acomodou melhor em seu colo.  
Eu estava sentado no sofá, tem muita gente aqui, mas ninguém se atreve a falar comigo, ate mesmo uns amigos da faculdade mantém distancia. Sinto três Ki familiar e quase ao instante Goten, Goku e Chichi estão na minha frente.  
- Trunks.- levanto a cabeça e vejo o olhar triste do Goten, ele também esta chorando, ele é meu melhor amigo e quando crianças éramos muito grudados, ele praticamente cresceu dentro da minha casa e tenho certeza de que tinha Bulma como sua segunda mãe.   
- Obrigado por terem vindo - ele me abraça forte e nós acabamos chorando ainda mais. Goku me deu uma palmadinha nas costas enquanto dizia o muito que lhe entristecia a morte de minha mãe. Se viesse de alguma outra pessoa talvez eu pensasse que era mentira, mas vindo dele eu sabia que era verdade. Chichi não me abraçou, mas disse que sentiria falta de Bulma e que se eu precisasse de alguma coisa era pra pedir a ela.   
Eles se afastaram em direção ao caixão, eu fiquei ali sentado no sofá, chorando sozinho. Quando o senhor Goku colocou um braço no ombro do meu pai, eu juro que pensei que ele fosse receber um soco, mas me enganei, acho que devido a situação meu pai nem ao menos percebeu quem lhe estava tocando!  
Era muito triste olhar em volta e ver todas aquelas pessoas, segundo eles próprios importantes, conversando e rindo, tenho certeza que meu pai também reparou, mas como deve ter sido um pedido de minha mãe ele esta se segurando, juro que espero não precisar nunca deles em toda minha vida, por que pelo ódio que senti naquele momento eu seria capaz de mata-los ali mesmo.  
Uma garota da minha turma deve ter percebido algo porque ela se aproximou e perguntou:  
- Trunks, você esta bem?- eu fiz que sim com a cabeça; mas como eu poderia estar bem? Minha mãe tinha acabado de morrer e uns executivos idiotas se achavam no direito de rir em seu velório. Ainda estou agradecendo por ela não ter sentado ao meu lado.  
Olhei para o caixão e vi que Kuririn estava chorando enquanto depositava um ramo de flores. Senti meus olhos arderem outra vez, como pode uma pessoa que não tem grandes posses, como é o caso de meus amigos, trazerem ramos de flores e as pessoas que realmente tem dinheiro não se incomodar nem em dar condolências aos parentes do defunto? Toda a frustração desse dia me veio como uma torrente de dor e angustia que não consegui manter em meu peito, e Grossas lágrimas encobriram meu rosto, tirando ao momento o rastro de maturidade que eu tentei demonstrar até agora. Não tive coragem de olhar para meu pai, tenho certeza que ele me recriminaria por demonstrar tamanha fraqueza, mas no momento eu queria chorar.   
Sinto o olhar de todos sobre mim, mas não me importa, apenas alguns ali são dignos de serem chamados de amigos e eles eu sei que não estão rindo de mim. Pela dor que sinto nesse momento nada me importa. Curvo meu corpo pra frente, apoiando os braços nas pernas e deixando a cabeça baixa. Fecho os olhos e deixo minhas lágrimas fluírem enquanto minha mente viaja nas doces recordações de minha mãe.  
Nesse momento uma doce voz me chama.  
- Trunks  
Abro meus olhos e observo os pequenos pés do dono da voz a minha frente. Levanto um pouco a cabeça e encontro os negros olhos de Pan, a filha de Gohan.  
- não chora assim não- ela levantou as pequeninas mãos ate meus rosto e com cuidado enxugou minhas lágrimas – você não esta sozinho, eu vou cuidar de você, eu prometo- quando terminou de falar ela me beijou, eu senti um redemoinho se mexer em minha barriga.Fechei meus olhos e deixei que ela me beijasse. Quando separou seus pequeninos lábios de mim eu a abracei e sussurrei em seu ouvido " eu também vou cuidar de você, eu prometo" ela me abraçou e pela primeira vez desde a hora que minha mãe morreu eu sorri de verdade, sorri com vontade de sorrir.  
Ela senta no meu colo e eu fico fazendo carinho em sua cabeça, ela me sorri, um sorriso que chega até minha alma, um sorriso que acalma meu coração. Sei que novamente todos em volta me observam, mas eu não ligo pra eles. Minha atenção esta voltada para a criança de cinco anos em meus braços, ela esta adormecendo, a madrugada a muito nos alcançou e o frio se faz sentir, eu tiro meu paletó e a cubro com ele. Ela se aconchega entre meus braços e sussurra antes de adormecer de vez "te amo trunks" eu sinto meu coração voltar a bater de novo, a declaração de uma criança inocente, uma pessoa tão pequena, que supostamente não deveria me alcançar, foi o maior apoio que tive essa noite, não porque ninguém tenha tentado, mas por que apenas ela alcançou meu coração. "Também te amo Pan" e sorri para ela, minha pequena.  
Hoje será um dia que nunca esquecerei na vida. Hoje minha mãe partiu da minha vida, porém, hoje eu percebi que alguém muito especial mora em meu coração. E esse amor puro, vai me fazer seguir adiante.  
  
Nota: Ola ... esse é um capitulo especial da minha fanfic chamada "despedida" ( que eu ainda estou escrevendo), eu queria escrever algo mais curto e a idéia de um fic Trunks e Pan já estava me tentando a muito tempo, por isso uni o útil ao agradável... espero que tenha sido do agrado de vocês e se não foi me mandem um e-mail para que eu possa melhorar . 


	2. Não devo temer

Um amor puro

Por: Bulma-chan

Capitulo 2: Não devo temer

Eu levantei muito cedo hoje, tenho feito isso desde a morte de minha mãe. Recém completou três meses de meses de sua morte, e agora parece que nossa vida vai voltar ao normal.

Desci até a cozinha para ver se empregada que contratamos, uma doce velhinha de uns 60 anos, se ela já tinha preparado o café, mesmo sabendo que ela já deve ter feito por causa do meu pai. Após a cumprimentar a senhora eu retornei ao segundo andar, devia acordar Bra ou mesmo tendo acordado cedo eu chegaria atrasado ao trabalho. Ela era tão bonitinha dormindo, já que acordada ela tinha o passatempo de me atormentar. Me aproximei a cama e a chamei.

- Bra, levanta - ela se mexeu mas não fez nenhum sinal de ter acordado, então eu voltei a chamar- Bra, vamos, levanta ou chegaremos atrasados!- ela sentou e esfregou os olhos, eu acariciei sua cabeça.

- Trunks, eu tive – ela deu um bocejo - eu tive um sonho com a mamãe – sentei ao lado dela antes de perguntar qual tinha sido o sonho.- eu não consigo me lembrar direito.- respondeu com pesar pra mim.

- Mas, me diga, ela parecia feliz? – ela pareceu pensar um pouco, talvez estivesse tentando lembrar.

- Estava – eu sorri pra ela antes de levantar e a acompanhar até o banheiro – ela cantou pra mim, Trunks! Eu fiquei muito feliz. – voltei a sorrir pra ela antes manda-la tomar banho.

- Sabe o que a deixaria mais feliz, Bra? – e negou com a cabeça – Que nós também estivéssemos felizes. Então, nada de chorar! – ela sorriu pra mim, e por um momento eu vi nela o sorriso de minha mãe. – Agora, Banho!

Quando ela saiu do banheiro eu a ajudei a se vestir. Ela estava tão feliz que até eu me alegrei.

- Bra, que tal um sorvete depois da escola?

- Sim!, sim!, sim! – eu me levantei e com ela atrás de mim desci até a cozinha.

- Então, que tal ligarmos pra Videl e ver se a Pan pode ir conosco? – ela concordou novamente – então liga.

Ela correu até uma cadeira e a arrastou pra poder subir em cima e alcançar o telefone. Ela tirou o telefone do gancho e parou, depois olhou pra mim antes de perguntar.

- Trunks, qual o telefone da Pan? – eu sorri antes de responder.

- Alo? Quem ta falando? – ela esperou alguém responder – Oi tia Videl, sou eu Bra – novamente um silêncio – estou bem sim. Eu e o Trunks vamos tomar um sorvete depois da escola, será que a Pan pode ir conosco? – outro silêncio, a essa altura eu já quase tinha terminado o meu café – Trunks? Esta sim, eu chamo – ela colocou a mão sobre a parte em que se fala – Trunks, a tia que falar com você.

Eu levantei e Bra me passou o fone.

- Pronto.

- Ola Trunks, tudo bem com você?

- Sim, obrigado por perguntar.

- olha, a Pan vai estar na academia do meu pai, você teria que passar lá pra pegar ela

- Tudo bem, eu a pego, que horas ela termina o treinamento?

- por volta de 14:00 horas

- eu pego ela antes, Bra só sai as 15:00 horas.

- tudo bem então

- então esta combinado.

- Ah, eu já ia me esquecendo. Eu e o Gohan temos que fazer uma viagem, ele vai a uma conferencia na cidade do Sul, será que Pan poderia dormir ai?

- Claro não tem problema, Bra precisa de um pouco mais de companhia em casa. Quantos dias você vão ficar fora?

- três eu acho

- Quer que ela fique aqui os três dias ou prefere que eu a leve até a casa do Mr. Satan amanhã?

- hum , não sei .. Perai Pan, não puxa minha roupa..ai..

- alo? Videl, você ainda ta aí?

- Desculpa, é que Pan tava me puxando. Bem, você conversa com ela e o depois de decidirem é só avisar ao meu pai amanhã.

- Esta certo. As 14:00 horas eu pego ela então. Tchau Videl.

- certo.. Tchau - desliguei e me virei para a Bra.

- Ela vai conosco. Você já terminou de comer? – ela fez que sim – então vamos.- chamei a empregada e avisei que já estávamos saindo.

Bra superou bem a morte da mamãe, assim como eu. Acho que sabemos que ela esta bem, agora ela não esta sofrendo mais.Papai esta na mesma, não mudou nada. Levanta cedo e vai treinar, talvez treine mais agora que antes.Eu sempre soube que a ausência dela iria afetar mais a vida dele que a nossa, não que nós não a amassemos, mas ela era nossa mãe e no futuro iríamos nos casar e separar dela do mesmo jeito, mas pra ele não era assim, ela fazia parte de vida dele, era a outra metade dele, e por isso sei que ele aprenderá a conviver sem ela, mas ele nunca mais será o mesmo.

Deixei Bra na escola e fui para o escritório. Foi uma manhã muito agitada e tediosa, reuniões e papeis para assinar, que bom que eu saio as três da tarde! Minha secretária, uma jovem de apenas vinte anos, sofre comigo, é isso que dá ser secretária de uma pessoa mais nova.

Hoje realmente foi um dia com a manhã mais longa pra mim. Essa seria a primeira vez que verei a Pan depois do enterro de minha mãe, e a manhã não acabava nunca, cada folha que Sônia, minha secretária, trazia pra assinar me desesperava ainda mais. E quando finalmente meu relógio marcou 13:45 eu deixei um recado sobre a mesa e sai pela janela.

Quando cheguei lá ainda faltavam cinco minutos para o fim da aula, decidi entrar ao invés de ficar esperando lá fora. Tinha alguns alunos do lado de fora, mas não dei atenção a eles. Não foi difícil encontra-la. Uma pequena aglomeração de homens barbudos, todos enormes estavam parados na frente da porta. Eu abri caminho entre eles e assim pude vê-la, minha pequena, ali batendo em homens com três vezes a altura dela, ela estava tão linda. Sorri quando ela mandou o ultimo deles voar ate a parede.

- Mais alguém quer enfrentar a pequena neta do Mr. Satan? – foi só nesse momento que eu vi que não era o avô dela que ministrava a aula.

- TRUNKS - senti uma grande emoção quando ela correu ate mim e se jogou nos meus braços. – Trunks, luta comigo? – eu puxei a bochechinha dela antes de responder.

- Acho melhor não. Tem muita gente aqui. – ela ficou um pouco decepcionada – eu posso lutar com você em outro lugar – ela sorriu pra mim.

Depois que saímos da academia nós voamos direto pra escola da Bra, voamos devagar, tínhamos tempo e eu queria aproveitar melhor a companhia da minha pequena acompanhante.

- Pan, esta cedo ainda. Quer dar uma volta na cidade? – ela concordou e nós descemos no centro comercial da cidade do leste.

- Trunks, eu to com sede. Compra um suco pra mim?

- Claro – procurei por uma lanchonete e achei uma do outro lado da rua – vem – segurei na pequena mão dela e atravessamos a rua.

Depois de comprar os sucos nós sentamos em um banco da praça, que fica em frente a uma floricultura. Observei como ela tomava o suco com cuidado pra não derramar, mas nesse momento eu me lembrei do que Videl disse e resolvi perguntar.

- Pan?

- Que foi?

- Seus pais vão viajar hoje. Você quer ficar lá em casa enquanto eles estão fora, ou prefere que eu te leve pra casa do Satan depois de tomarmos o sorvete? – Ela tomou um pouco de suco antes de responder.

- Sua casa. – ela sorriu pra mim e eu não pude evitar fazer o mesmo – Eu quero ficar com você! – essa sim foi uma frase que pegou de surpresa.

- E por que? – por que eu perguntei isso? Ela pareceu ficar triste com isso.

- Por que eu gosto de você! – eu não podia dizer que já não soubesse disso, afinal, ela tinha me dito no velório da minha mãe.

- Eu também gosto de você Pan – ela sorriu pra mim e continuou tomando seu suco, eu olhei o relógio e vi que já estava na hora de pegar a Bra, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa ela fez uma pergunta, uma que eu realmente não esperava.

- Então... Nós somos namorados? – eu me assustei com a pergunta e acho que ela percebeu por que no momento seguinte ela abaixou o olhar – mamãe me disse que quando duas pessoas se gostam elas se tornam namorados – eu desviei o olhar e tomei o resto do meu suco.

- Nós não somos namorados Pan – Ela me olhou, seus olhinhos estavam tristes – Duas pessoas, mesmo que se gostem, só se tornam namorados quando há um pedido formal.. assim – joguei meu copo no lixo e segurei na mãozinha dela, olhei dentro de seus olhos e perguntei – Pan, quer ser minha namorada? – Nesse momento eu não entendi a mim mesmo. Eu um rapaz de 18 anos estava pedindo que uma menina de 5 anos fosse minha namorada e estava com medo, medo de ser rejeitado. Será que é assim que alguém se sente quando ama realmente? Por que eu sei que o que sinto por ela, é algo profundo, algo que alegra minha existência.

Cada segundo de espera foi tão doloroso pra mim, o medo de receber um não era tão grande que eu quase me descabelava, mas quando ela abriu um sorriso, o mais lindo que eu já vi, senti como meu coração se acalmava. Eu não escutei o que ela respondeu, talvez pelo medo ou quem sabe pela emoção, mas quando ela me abraçou eu soube sua resposta.

Nós ficamos mais uns minutos abraçados até que eu realmente me toquei que já tava na hora de buscar a Bra.

- Pan, estamos atrasados! A Bra já deve ter saído – me separei dela e a segurando pela mão fui até um lugar afastado, pra depois levantar vôo.

- Voamos rápido, mas mesmo assim quando chegamos Bra já estava nos esperando. Sorte que a rua estava vazia já que por isso nós pudemos aterrisar em frente à escola.

- Trunks, Você me esqueceu aqui! – Ela estava chorando e eu me senti horrível por ser culpa minha.

- Desculpe Bra, é que Pan e eu acabamos esquecendo da hora – eu enxuguei seus olhos, tão azuis quanto os da mamãe, e sorri pra ela – Juro nunca mais me atrasar! Eu prometo!! – ela me olhou desconfiada e depois aceitou. – e agora, vamos ao sorvete? – elas sorriram pra mim, só que Bra não quis ir voando, ela não acha elegante. As vezes minha irmãzinha me desespera, como pode se preocupar tanto com a aparência tendo apenas 6 anos de idade? Bem, como não tinha outra alternativa eu peguei uma cápsula do bolso e a expandi. Era um carro muito bonito, azul escuro, mas novamente Bra reclamou "eu quero o Vermelho converbibel" eu a corrigi "conversível" mas acabei levando um chute na perna.

Depois de todo o tumulto que Bra causou por causa da cor do carro nós finalmente tínhamos saído da frente da escola e agora nos dirigíamos para uma sorveteria. Não posso negar que era um pouco cansativo cuidar de duas garotinhas tão elétricas, Mas a alegria que elas transmitem compensam qualquer coisa.

Mal eu parei o carro e elas já corriam para dentro da sorveteria atraindo assim a atenção de todos ali.

- Trunks, anda logo! – elas acenavam pra mim enquanto pulavam agitadas, eu sorri e fui ao encontro delas.

Como cabe tanto sorvete dentro de uma pessoa tão pequenininha? Eu fiquei impressionado com o tamanho do sorvete delas. Elas pediram dois dos maiores que tinha, e eu apensa um Sunday. Eu mal podia vê-las, tão pequenas atrás daqueles sorvetes enormes, mas pelos risinhos delas eu sabia que estavam felizes, o que me alegrou muito, principalmente por causa da Bra ,que apesar de não parecer mais tão triste pela morte da nossa mãe, não ria assim a muito tempo.

- Bra, posso te contar um segredo? – um segredo? Eu também queria saber o que era.

- Segredo? Claro, eu adoro segredos! – me deu vontade de ri. Será que mesmo ainda sendo crianças o desejo de fofocar é tão aguçado assim? Eu me lembro de quando se juntavam a senhora Chichi, a Andróide 18 e minha mãe para falar sobre seus maridos, filhos e principalmente sobre a vida dos outros.

- QUE??? É VERDADE ISSO? – perdido nas minhas divagações eu não escutei o que ela disse.

- É sim – meus olhos correram de uma para a outra. Bra parecia surpresa e Pan envergonhada, estava vermelha, tão linda minha pequena.

- Trunks, por que não me contou?

- Não contei o que? – larguei meu sorvete e olhei atentamente pra ela.

- Que você é namorado da Pan! – acho que fiquei vermelho, por que ela apontou pra mim e riu baixinho e eu não pude evitar responder meio sem graça.

- Bra, isso foi a menos de uma hora atrás – ela me olhou como se isso fosse o de menos – eu ainda to acostumando com a idéia.- desviei meu olhar para pan e ela sorria pra mim, um sorriso tão doce. – meninas, querem ir ao Karaokê?

A primeira coisa que fiz ao sair da sorveteria foi ligar para o Satan e avisar que Pan ficaria esses dias lá em casa, depois liguei pra minha casa e disse pra Yumi, nossa empregada, que Pan passaria uns dias com a gente e também disse pra avisar o Papai que nós não chegaríamos para o jantar. Depois caminhamos pela rua, o Karaokê era perto então não precisávamos ir de carro, eu levava cada uma delas de uma mão, tinha muita gente na rua e eu não queria perder nenhuma delas. Quando passamos na frente de uma joalheria eu parei bruscamente, elas me olharam curiosas, mas eu apenas sorri pra elas e as puxei pra dentro da loja.

Bra soltou minha mão e correu para os mostruários, assim como minha mãe ela era apaixonada por jóias.Pan já não era tão vaidosa como Bra então pra ela isso não era tão emocionante quanto entrar na sorveteria.Eu ao contrário estava ansioso, me aproximei a uma vendedora e pedi pra ver alguns modelos de alianças, e novamente eu não pude evitar ficar vermelho.

- Que tipo senhor? Ouro, ouro Branco, prata, nós temos muitos.

- Ouro Branco – apertei a mãozinha da Pan antes de responder.

- Aqui senhor – a jovem trouxe um mostruário que tinha uns vinte modelos diferentes.Mas uma pequena dúvida me veio a cabeça nesse momento.

- Pan, vem ver que linda essa pulseira – Ela soltou minha mão e foi ao encontro de Bra.

- Por favor, qual é o menor número? – a Moça me olhou curiosa, Será que eu fiz uma pergunta tão idiota assim?

- É pra sua namorada? – eu respondi que sim, ela tirou do mostruário o menor número, mas eu ainda achei grande. – Essa serve?

- Acho que ainda é grande – Pensei um pouco e decidi provar – Meninas, venham aqui um instante! - correndo, como sempre, elas responderam ao meu chamado – Vem aqui Pan – eu a peguei no colo e a sentei sobre o balcão – Me dá sua mão – Peguei a mão direita dela e coloquei o anel, dei um suspiro antes de retirar e responder a tendente – Ficou grande, não tem um menor? – Ela me olhou com cara de surpresa, mas depois voltou a si.

- Não senhor – ela me com curiosidade antes de perguntar – Ela que é sua namorada? – Não vou negar que me espantei com a pergunta, era tão incomum assim alguém se apaixonar por uma pessoa mais nova?bem, eu mesmo sabia a resposta, alguém mais jovem sim agora, uma criança não!

- É ela sim – ela deu um suspiro e depois falou.

- Eu sinto muito senhor, mas as alianças são feitas pra pessoas um pouco mais velhas, não acho que vá encontrar uma do tamanho dela, claro você pode mandar fazer uma, mas demora pra ficar pronta.- me entristeceu muito isso, mas uma idéia me ocorreu.

- Você tem algum anel do tamanho dela – ela pareceu pensar.

- De ouro branco? – confirmei e novamente ela me trouxe um mostruário – tenho essas.- as analisei atentamente até encontrar um modelo que me agradasse.

- Essa – Peguei o anel e coloquei no dedo dela – ficou perfeita! – sorri pra mim mesmo – Agora, vejamos uma maior – as três, Pan, Bra e a vendedora, me olhavam curiosas. Provavelmente não estavam entendo nada. – humm.. essa deve servir- peguei uma e coloquei no meu dedo mindinho, depois pequei outra e coloquei no meu dedo anelar – Essas! – peguei as duas alianças e o anel da Pan e entreguei a vendedora – escreva na maior "Pan" e nas duas menores "Trunks" – a moça levou as alianças pra dentro e eu sorri pra Pan, olhei pra Bra que até agora não tinha dito nada – que tal um colar Bra? Vou te dar de presente! – ela sorriu pra mim e foi escolher um e eu fui escolher uma corrente de ouro.

Uns dez minutos depois a moça tinha voltado com as alianças eu disse que ia levar o colar que a Bra tinha escolhido, por sinal bonito e caro, e a corrente de ouro. Eu paguei com cartão de crédito e peguei as alianças. Coloquei o anel pequenininho e coloquei no dedo anelar da Pan.

- Esse anel é de compromisso, ele mostra que nós somos namorados – peguei o grande que tinha o nome dela e coloquei no meu dedo – e esse é outro – mostrei uma aliança maior, menor um pouco que a minha, e a coloquei na corrente de ouro. – Essa aqui Pan é par da que esta no meu dedo – ela olhou pra que estava no dedo dela – Como ela não serve no seu dedo eu comprei essa aí pra você usar agora – agora as três garotas voltaram a olhar pra mim – e essa aqui – coloquei o corrente com o anel no pescoço – eu guardo comigo até servir no seu dedo – Ela sorriu pra mim e depois olhou novamente para o anel no seu dedo.- Bra, quer que eu coloque o colar em você? – coloquei o colar nela e saímos da loja.Tenho certeza que a vendedora não vai se esquecer de mim tão cedo.

Meia hora depois estávamos no Karaokê,dessa vez eu estava tão emocionado quanto elas, não entrei correndo e pulando no lugar, mas tão pouco fiquei sentado comendo como quando eu ia pra lá quando fazia faculdade. Dessa vez foi muito mais divertido, descobri que Pan e eu somos horríveis cantando, mas que Bra, alem dos olhos da mamãe, também tinha herdado sua suave voz quando canta, por que quando grita ui doem meus ouvidos. As horas passaram voando, eu já tinha tomado uns cinco milkshake e junto com as meninas tinha comido umas quinze porções de batata frita. Após tanto tempo de diversão eu achei que era hora de ir embora, triste de mim, por que as pequenas não pensavam a mesma coisa.

- Trunks, só mais uma hora.

- Meninas, já esta tarde.

- Amanhã é sábado e nós não temos aula..POR FAVOR!!! – eu não tenho jeito, acabei concordando.- Pan, vamos cantar 'Love, yes I Do'?

Era realmente engraçado ver as duas cantando. Mas pobre de mim agora era minha vez de cantar e como eu deixei elas escolherem a música, me arrependo profundamente disso, eu teria que cantar 'Ai just on my love', realmente eu nunca mais deixo elas escolherem as músicas!

Eu ainda tive que cantar umas outras músicas, não vi quando elas colocaram meu nome, mas foi divertido. Só que foi nesse momento que aconteceu uma coisa que amargou o meu dia.

Quando terminei de cantar Forever Love senti uma pequena pontada de tristeza, olhei para onde estavam sentando e vi que elas duas estavam dormindo, eu cantei o melhor que pude pra ela, e ela dormiu!! Bem, isso só provou que já era tarde, larguei o microfone e fui me sentar com elas. Bra estava deitada no banco e apoiava a cabeça no colo da Pan. Estavam tão bonitinhas as duas ali, dormindo juntas, são tão fofinhas minhas duas princesinhas.

Chamei um atendente e pedi que fechasse minha conta, que por sinal não iria ficar tão baratinha como eu imaginei a principio.

- ah, se não é o presidente da corporação Cápsula – olhei pra trás pra ver quem falava comigo, era o filho de uma das amigas da minha mãe, ele tinha estado no velório dela. Infelizmente ele tinha estudado comigo o primeiro ano de faculdade, depois eu fui adiantado, estava muito a frente dos alunos da minha idade.

- Como vai Trunks?

- Bem.- peguei a mochila da Bra e a Bolsa com a roupa da Pan.

- Senhor, sua conta – eu peguei a conta e preenchi o cheque. Aquele idiota continuou falando, será que não se tocou que eu não queria papo com ele?

- E a Faculdade, em que ano esta? Eu fui adiantado um semestre, mais dois anos e meio até terminar – o sorriso que ele deu me fez sentir ódio dele, no enterro da minha mãe ele ficou rindo com aquele amigo idiota dele, e agora ele tava tentando se exibir, coitado escolheu a pessoa errada.

- Já terminei – sorri comigo mesmo e acordei minhas acompanhantes – eu sei mais sobre robôs que todos aqueles professores juntos! – ele me olhou com ódio, vi em seus olhos que ele não gostou do que eu disse, mas não me importa o que ele pensa.

- Trunks, nós já vamos? – Bra perguntou se sentando eu concordei com a cabeça.

- Quem é a pequenininha? – nesse instante ele viu Pan se levantando, ela coçava os olhinhos, era evidente que já tinha passado da hora dela dormir – Essa eu conheço, ela estava na sua casa aquele dia – ele sorriu pra mim com maldade – Trunks, eu pensei que você fosse um rapaz direito, eu nunca esperei isso de você – quem aquele idiota pensava que era, não me importa o que ele pense de mim.

- O presidente de uma empresa famosa como a sua não pode ter esses gostos!

- Do que você ta falando? – fui forçado a perguntar, eu realmente não entendia o sentido de suas palavras.

- Ora, você beija uma garotinha desse tamanho – ele apontou para a Pan, que já estava bem desperta e encarava o jovem que lhe apontava o dedo – no enterro da sua mãe, todos que estavam lá comentaram.

- O que tem demais?- senti que não devia ter feito aquela pergunta, eu devia era ter pego Pan e Bra e ter saído dali, mas ao contrário disso eu dei trela pra ele.

- Ah, nada demais - ele riu pra mim com sacarmos e disse a frase que fez eu querer varar com um soco o abdômen dele – nada demais se você é um pedófilo – fiquei sem reação por um momento – essa outra menininha é sua nova conquista? – meu sangue subiu todo para minha cabeça, a raiva que eu senti, o ódio que transparecia nos meus olhos, e o sorriso idiota no rosto dele fez com que eu, sem ao menos perceber, levantasse minhas mãos até o pescoço dele, eu apertei com força, queria mata-lo ali mesmo.

- IRMÃO O QUE ESTA FAZENDO? LARGA ELE! – ao ouvir os gritos de Bra eu afrouxei minhas mãos, o suficiente pra ele respirar.

- Ir..irmão? haha, Trunks, você é um monstro.. nem a própria irmã você perdoa? – eu comecei a tremer, as pessoas em volta começaram gritar comigo, me mandavam soltá-lo, Bra se agarrou a minha perna.

- Vamos lá Trunks, por que não assume logo o que você é? Tem medo do papai descobrir e te por pra fora de casa? HAHA, você é patético.

- Eu vou te matar – ele tinha abusado, eu nunca faria algo assim. A raiva tomou conta de mim, as mesas a minha volta começaram a tremer e meus cabelos levantaram.

- Vai me matar? Só por que eu disse a verdade? – senti meu corpo tremer Bruscamente, e nesse momento o olhar de pavor no rosto dele me fez perceber que eu tinha me transformado.

- Eu não sou pedófilo! – soltei a garganta dele e levei o braço atrás para dar um soco, mas no meio do movimento Pan me segurou e eu acabei desistindo, apenas movi meu braço e o arremessei contra a parede – Vamos embora – peguei as coisas no chão e seguido pelas meninas sai dali.

O Caminho pra casa foi muito silencioso, eu estava triste demais pra falar alguma coisa, Bra estava assustada, acho que ela nunca tinha me visto nervoso antes e Pan, bem ela não parecia muito alterada só ficou calada por que nós também estávamos. Senti, pela primeira vez desde o enterro da mamãe, meus olhos arderem, a vontade de chorar chegou com tal força que tive que parar o carro. Fiquei quieto uns minutos, deixei a raiva sair em forma de lágrimas, depois me acalmei e tornei a ligar o carro.

- Bra, Pan, me desculpem eu perdi o controle – me desculpar ajudou muito, nós voltamos a conversar e o caminho pra casa se fez menor.

- Sabe Trunks, eu me lembrei de uma coisa que a mamãe disse no meu sonho – eu a olhei pelo retrovisor e perguntei o que ela tinha dito – ela disse pra dar um beijo na bochecha dele todo dia - ela começou a rir e eu não entendi muito bem o porque, mas não tive tempo de perguntar, nós tínhamos chegado em casa.

Quando desci do carro a primeira coisa que eu vi foi meu pai parado na porta, e conhecendo meu pai isso era muito estranho. Bra pulou no colo dele e beijou seu rosto "mamãe disse pra te beijar todo dia ou você fica muito rabugento!", ele sorriu pra ela, mas tenho certeza que ele não gostou de ser chamado de rabugento. Pan me acompanhou até eles e timidamente disse um "oi senhor Vegeta" meu pai não respondeu, como de costume, e colocou Bra no chão.

- Estava indo atrás de vocês – meu pai estava preocupado conosco? Isso sim que era raro – Senti seu ki aumentar bruscamente e como não tinha ninguém forte por perto achei melhor averiguar – ele me olhou friamente, olhou com tamanha intensidade que acho que poderia ter lido minha alma – Trunks, o que aconteceu?

- Nada pai, eu só me descontrolei um pouco – talvez eu precisasse desabafar, mas nesses longos anos de convivência com meu pai eu nunca tinha tido uma conversa séria, dessas de pai para filho, e agora eu realmente não me sentia muito seguro de querer ter uma com ele. Bra sussurrou algo no ouvido dele, deve ser mais alguma mensagem da mamãe, ele a colocou no chão e se juntando a Pan correu pro quarto. Meu pai me encarou novamente, só que agora a expressão em seu rosto era outra, agora ele me olhava com certa tristeza, como se eu o tivesse decepcionado, mas não tive muito tempo pra pensar nisso, logo ele me deu as costas e saiu em direção a sua máquina de gravidade.

Minha mente estava muito pesada nessa noite, os acontecimentos do dia tinham sido muito fortes pra mim, eu só queria nesse momento tomar um banho e dormir. Não que não tivesse sido muito bom passear com a Pan e a Bra, mas o fim do meu dia podia ter sido menos tensa. Entrei no quarto de Bra e vi que elas já tinham tomado banho e vestido seus pijamas, muito engraçadinhos por sinal.

- Muito bem, já é tarde as duas pra cama! – Elas estavam vendo um filme de terror, acho que isso não é apropriado pra crianças – vocês não deviam assistir esse tipo de coisa, depois vão ter pesadelos – depois de algumas reclamações eu finalmente consegui faze-las deitarem.

- Boa noite trunks – eu beijei a testa de Bra e a cobri.

- Boa noite Bra – andei até a outra cama e também cobri a Pan – Boa noite Pan. – ela segurou minha mão "e meu beijo de boa noite?", não pude evitar sorrir pra ela. Beijei sua testa e sai do quarto.

Um banho realmente me fez bem. Embaixo do chuveiro eu relaxei, deixei que a água levasse de mim toda à frustração do dia, liberei minha mente e tentei esquecer aquele maldito encontro, e principalmente tentei esquecer aquela maldita frase, ela não saia da minha cabeça, estava me assombrando e eu tinha medo de que ela não me deixasse nunca mais.

Deitei na minha cama e tentei dormir, mas não consegui, aquela frase teimava em não deixar minha cabeça, senti ódio novamente, fechei os olhos bruscamente e puxei a coberta sobre a cabeça. Queria esquecer aquilo, eu não era um pedófilo, mas o fato de alguém pensar assim, não que me importasse com a opinião dele, mas e os outros? E a família da Pan? Eu não saberia como me comportar na presença deles.

Enquanto eu me escondia sob meu cobertor a porta se abriu e a voz temerosa da minha princesa chegou aos meus ouvidos.

- Trunks, posso dormir com você? – sentei e perguntei porque – tem um monstro lá no quarto. Eu to com medo!

Caminhei até onde ela estava e olhei dentro dos olhinhos dela, estavam realmente abalados e ela apertava os dedos de forma nervosa. Soltei um suspiro e perguntei onde estava Bra, ela abaixou o olhar e respondeu que ela tinha ido dormir com meu pai. Um monstro?deve ter sido um sonho, provavelmente por causa do filme, eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer, sempre acontecia comigo e com o Goten. No final eu acabei aceitando, até por que eu não tinha outra alternativa.

A noite estava fresca, minha janela estava aberta e por ela entrava uma brisa refrescante. Pan estava acomodada entre meus braços, estávamos deitados de lado e ela descansava a cabeça próximo ao meu peito. Eu tinha passado o braço direito sobre a pequenina cintura dela, e tinha feito pequenos movimentos com os dedos nas costas dela, do mesmo jeito que fazia com Bra quando ela não conseguia dormir, e rapidamente ela tinha adormecido.

Os minutos se passaram lentamente e eu não conseguia dormir, pensamentos felizes e tristes me vinham a lembrança o tempo todo. Acariciei o rosto dela, tão tranqüilo, a felicidade de uma criança é muito fácil de se conseguir, os sentimentos delas são puros e verdadeiros, elas tornam tudo muito mais simples, elas enxergam as coisas de uma forma totalmente diferente de nós adultos. Quando olho pra esse sorriso em seu rosto eu vejo a simplicidade e a inocência dela e eu não desejo nunca desejo nunca destruir tamanha pureza.

- Sabe Pan, tem coisas muito mais assustadoras que um simples filme. Nós deveríamos temer a mente perversa das pessoas, por que palavras matam mais que uma arma. E é assim que eu me sinto agora – Acariciei sua cabeça – morto!

Fechei meus olhos, eles ardiam de vontade de chorar, tentei me controlar, mas foi inevitável, logo os soluços se fizeram presentes e as lágrimas correram livremente pelo meu rosto. Era a segunda vez que chorava no mesmo dia, eu precisava desafogar minha alma e se a única forma que encontrei foi chorando então eu choraria, choraria tudo o que precisasse, choraria até que aquela lembrança ruim abandonasse minha mente e nela voltasse a estar somente o sorriso dela, o sorriso que me trouxe de novo a vida quando minha mãe morreu, um sorriso que permaneceria imaculado em meu coração.

- Por que você esta chorando Trunks? – duas suaves mãozinhas enxugavam meus olhos. Os olhinhos dela estavam preocupados.

- Não foi nada – tentei sorrir pra ela, mas não obtive muito êxito – por que esta acordada?

- Escutei você chorar – ela olhou dentro dos meus olhos, fixou um olhar sério em mim – você esta triste porque aquele homem chamou você de 'pebófilo'? – seus olhos não me deixaram mentir, não adiantava tentar explicar o que queria dizer aquela palavra, ela não entenderia, mas entenderia meu sentimento de tristeza.

- Estou – as mãos dela abandonaram meu rosto, ela abaixou a cabeça e ficou quieta. Ela parecia estar pensando.

- Ele disse que você era um pebófilo porque eu te beijei não foi? – me assustei ao ouvir isso, como pode uma criança ser tão perspicaz? Eu quis dizer alguma coisa, mas ela foi mais rápida – se isso te deixa triste, eu não quero mais ser sua namorada! – fiquei sem reação naquele momento, não sabia o que dizer, mas senti como se uma parte de mim tivesse se partido ao meio quando as lágrimas dela escorreram por meu tórax. Abri meus olhos de uma vez, eu a tinha feito chorar, eu a deixei triste, fiz que ela achasse que era culpa dela, quando na verdade não era culpa de ninguém, o sentimento que nos une é puro, não há malicia nele.

- Pan – segurei seu queixo e fiz com que ela me olhasse – se você fizer isso ai é que eu vou chorar – sorri pra ela e enxuguei suas lágrimas, da mesma forma que ela tinha feito momentos antes comigo.

- Mas..e se ele te chamar de – pus minha mão sobre a boquinha dela, não queria que ela dissesse aquela palavra feia.

- Eu acabo de descobrir que eu vou estar bem desde que você esteja sorrindo pra mim.

Finalmente eu tinha conseguido tranqüilizar meus pensamentos. E novamente a pessoinha que me ajudou foi Pan, depois dessa conversa eu percebi que não importa o que os outros pensem, o que importa é o que eu faço e por isso eu não tenho com o que me preocupar, por que eu vou dar o melhor de mim para deixa-la feliz, nunca mais eu quero ver aqueles olhos triste por minha culpa. Abraçado a ela e em paz comigo mesmo eu adormeci feliz.

Não sei como mas como num passe de mágica o fim de semana tinha passado, e com isso tinha chegado a hora de Pan ir embora. Ela estava no quarto com Bra, estavam se despedindo, como se nunca mais fosse se verem na vida, e eu já estava na sala esperando. Eu estava ansioso e muito nervoso, o motivo é bem simples: Uma conversa que tive com meu pai no sábado. Ele me convenceu a dar um passe importante, e digo eu decisivo, ainda não sei como ele conseguiu falar daquele jeito comigo, eu acho que teve uma mãozinha da Mamãe, por que ontem a noite ele simplesmente sentou ao meu lado e conversou comigo, como e Pai e filho, ele estava nervoso, sem jeito, não sabia como começar mas mesmo assim ele disse o que pensava e depois me aconselhou. Ainda estou abismado, mas realmente grato.

Quando fico nervoso pelo o que vou fazer eu fecho meus olhos e lembro da nossa conversa, que agora enquanto vou para deixar Pan em casa tento me tranqüilizar ouvindo a voz de meu pai falar aquilo pra mim "não tenha medo de assumir que gosta dela e também não pense em esconder isso. Trate os que pensam dessa forma como seus inimigos, por que enquanto você se lembrar que é um sayajiin, eles nunca poderão te derrotar!" Abri meu olhos e sorri pra Pan. Já tínhamos chegado.

Toquei a porta, ainda segurando Pan nos Braços, ela quis que eu a trouxesse assim. Ela estava quase dormindo, mas abriu os olhos quando Gohan atendeu a porta. Eu não sabia se entrar ou não, ouvi Videl dizendo em levar Pan pro quarto, ela estava quase dormindo mesmo, quando fui passa-la para os braços de Videl ela se segurou no meu pescoço e me beijou, era a segunda vez que ela me roubava um beijo. Gohan reclamou com ela, ele perguntou por que ela tinha feito isso e ela apenas sorriu e respondeu que eu era namorado dela e que os namorados se beijam quando se despedem, eu apenas sorri pra ela e disse tchau.

Quando Videl subiu as escadas meu coração já devia estar na boca, eu estava muito nervoso, como iria falar com Gohan? Ele nunca me entenderia. Voltei minha atenção pra ele quando em tom casual ele disse que eu devia faze-la parar enquanto ainda é criança, ou ela ia acabar levando isso a sério, eu fiquei vermelho, deveria ter sido constrangedor ouvir aquilo eu devia ter apenas rido e ido embora, mas o que realmente fiz foi usar toda a coragem que tinha pra dizer uma simples frase.

- Gohan, eu preciso conversar com você! – senti que minhas pernas tremiam muito e que minha respiração estava descompassada.

Entrei na sala seguindo Gohan e sentei numa poltrona de frente para ele. Repassei mais uma vez o que diria e lembrando o que meu pai disse, contei a ele meus sentimentos pela Pan.

Notas: ola pessoal . sim que me enrolei nesse capitulo e sinceridade.. ficou horrível .

Bem.. algumas pequenas observações:

1 – reparem que Pan fala Pebófilo e não pedófilo.. eu não escrevi errado, é que é muito comum as crianças confundirem as palavras.

2 - Terminei esse capítulo numa parte interessante né?

Bem, eu queria deixar bem claro que não procuro através dessa fanfic fazer apologia a pedofilia, até por que eu odeio pessoas que fazem isso. E Também gostaria de mandar um recado para as meninas que estejam lendo isso.. Cuidado, nem todos os Garotos são como o Trunks..eu decidi colocar essa observação por causa de toda a confusão que foi a história daquela menina que fugiu com o fuzileiro americano. eu já estava na metade do capitulo quando fiquei sabendo mas não custa nada avisar.

Danymoon, muito obrigada pelo comentário!!

Se quiserem mandar tomates pra mim fiquem a vontade, meu e- mail ta ai pra isso

Até a próxima.


	3. O laço de amor que nos une

Um amor puro

Por: Bulma-chan

Capitulo 3: O laço de amor que nos une

"Gohan, eu preciso conversar com você!" Imagens desconexas passam rapidamente por minha cabeça.

"Como pode dizer que a ama Trunks? Ela só tem 5 anos!" Minha mente fica em branco, o medo que sinto é forte demais, meu coração esta doendo, eu não sou tão forte quanto pareço.

Mais uma vez esse sonho, Já nem sei quantas vezes o tive. Desde aquela noite de domingo, aquela noite há 12 anos atrás, eu sempre acordo com esse sonho, talvez isso aconteça para que eu não me esqueça da promessa que fiz a Gohan.

Observo meu reflexo no espelho enquanto me visto, quero estar o mais elegante possível, hoje vou me encontrar com a minha pequena. Pan cresceu muito nos últimos anos, ela se tornou uma linda mulher. Seus cabelos estão mais compridos, agora já chegam quase a sua cintura. Ela não ficou muito alta, mas pra mim isso só acentua sua beleza.

Quando fecho meus olhos eu a vejo sorrindo pra mim aquela noite, seus olhos cheios de tristeza atravessaram minha alma, eu pude sentir sua dor quando ela me abraçou e quando suas lágrimas alcançaram molhar meu pescoço eu a abracei também "vou estar esperando você Pan!" a apertei mais contra mim e deixei algumas lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto.

Abro meus olhos, agora eu estou feliz, vou me encontrar com ela, vou ver seu sorriso mais uma vez. O sorriso dela tem uma estranha energia, ele faz com que eu me sinta em paz, feliz, pronto pra enfrentar uma dura semana de trabalho longe dela.

Olho-me novamente no espelho e sorriu pra mim mesmo, eu estou ótimo. Uso um terno azul marinho, camisa branca, gravata vinho bem escuro e calças da mesma cor do terno, meus sapatos estão muito brilhantes, acho que posso ficar tranqüilo.

Como de costume eu me arrumei cedo demais então agora eu teria que achar alguma coisa pra me distrair.

Deito na minha cama e fico observando minha aliança, ela esta intacta, nem parece que a tenho a 12 anos. Quando eu olho pra ela eu sinto uma certa nostalgia, ela é símbolo de uma promessa e não apenas um compromisso, que era minha intenção quando a comprei. Eu achei que fosse ser difícil esperar 13 anos para poder estar com ela, para poder dizer que amo, mas eu aprendi a apreciar cada momento de sua companhia eu soube sentir alegria desde que a buscasse na escola ou a levasse para passear no fim de semana. Ao menos isso eu pude fazer nesses 12 anos. Mas ao olhar pra minha aliança agora eu não posso evitar me sentir em êxtase afinal, só falta um ano!

Lembrar dos momentos felizes que passei com ela sempre me faz bem, lembrar de como é doce seu sorriso, de como seus olhos inocentes brilham cheios de vida ao observar as pequenas coisas como o por do sol ou a água correndo no rio. Ela continua sapeca, quando era criança eu custava a acompanhar seu ritmo quando íamos ao parque de diversões ou mesmo quando lutávamos, ela era muito elétrica e continua assim até hoje.

Quando olho para ela tenho vontade de lhe contar que o que sinto por ela é mais que uma amizade, tenho vontade de dizer que a amo. Mas mesmo sendo amor esse sentimento que tenho é diferente. Eu não desejo seu corpo ou seus lábios, o que sinto por ela é algo além do físico é algo espiritual. Quando estou com ela meu coração se alegra e meu dia se ilumina, para que eu seja feliz basta que ela esteja ao meu lado, e foi depois de descobrir a pureza desse sentimento, depois de descobrir que estamos compartilhando um sentimento raro e muito especial que percebi que esses 12 anos teriam passado da mesma maneira se eu não tivesse contado a Gohan que eu a amava.

Hoje, mais velho e com a cabeça mais aberta, eu posso entender perfeitamente as duras palavras dele naquela noite.Ele devia ter medo de que eu fizesse algum mal a sua filha, ele não sabia o tipo de sentimento que tenho por ela, mas acho que Videl percebeu alguma coisa, vejo em seus olhos quando nos encontramos.Acho que lhe devo eternamente minha gratidão, ela foi um anjo pra mim. Pan também cresceu e com isso sua cabeça deve ter mudado, não consigo mais saber o que se passa na cabeça dela, acho que agora, mais que nunca, terei que confiar que o sentimento que nos une ainda vive dentro dela.

Minha pequena cresceu tanto nesses anos que até meu pai comentou "ela esta muito bonita" não me esqueço de suas palavras até hoje. Quando observo minhas fotos com ela é que vejo que só eu não mudei, meu rosto apenas ganhou um pouco de seriedade, mas apenas quando não estou com ela.

Perdi tanto tempo nas minhas recordações que quando cai em mim já estava em cima da hora.Minha casa esta toda enfeitada pra festa, hoje é aniversário de Bra, tem balões pra todo lado, mesas e cadeiras espalhadas pelo jardim. O pobre do Yuri já está morto de tanto carregar coisas de um lugar pro outro, de acordo com a vontade de Bra. Depois de passear com Pan nós vamos voltar pra minha casa, Bra nos mataria se não comparecêssemos ao aniversário dela. Atrasado como estava eu fui voando e depois de achar um lugar mais afastado pra pousar me dirigi ao local combinado.

Ela estava parada do outro lado da rua, estava observando umas crianças brincarem no parque. Eu me aproximei por trás e tapei seus olhos com minhas mãos

- Adivinha quem é, Panzy!

- Trunks - eu a abracei por trás e a balancei de um lado para o outro.

- Você acertou, Panzy. Como descobriu? - dei um beijo em seu rosto e me encostei na grade que cercava o parque.

- Como descobriu Panzy? - Eu fico tão feliz quando estou com ela que chego a me comportar como criança, eu fazia isso quando ela era pequenininha.

- Quem mais me chama de Panzy Trunks? - dei uma risada e puxei a bochecha dela.

- Só eu! - ela deu um sorriso tímido pra mim.

- Trunks porque me trata assim? Eu nunca vi você puxando a bochecha ou chacoalhando a sua irmã! - dei o melhor sorriso que consegui e puxei ainda mais a bochecha dela.

- Por que a Bra é uma rabugenta e você..- eu soltei a bochecha dela e cutuquei seu nariz - e você é minha pequenininha - ela fez uma careta pra mim.

- Eu não sou mais pequena, eu cresci, ou será que você não viu? - a encarei um segundo, mas depois tornei a sorrir, A puxei pela mão e abracei.

- Claro que vi Panzy, você ficou muito linda, Mas ainda assim você sempre vai ser minha pequenininha! - o rosto dela ficou triste,não sei porque, mas eu me senti mal por isso - aconteceu alguma coisa Panzy?

- Não. Vamos indo? - ela me sorriu, mas seu sorriso ainda era triste.

- Claro! Onde minha menininha quer ir? – ela aceitou o braço que lhe oferecia e fomos caminhando pela rua. – então, o que quer fazer hoje? – ela me sorriu de forma maliciosa.

- Quero revanche! – ela se soltou de mim e parou na minha frente séria – Você me venceu da ultima vez, mas juro que hoje você não me derrota – fiz uma careta pra ela, não posso evitar fazer isso.

- Acha mesmo que pode me vencer? Eu sou o melhor!

- Claro que posso e você vai ter que pagar um sorvete enorme pra mim se eu vencer! – o sorriso voltou ao seu rosto, aquele lindo sorriso que me fazia estremecer de felicidade.

Ela voltou a segurar no meu braço e juntos nos dirigimos para a loja de jogos. Desde que Pan teve idade pra enxergar por cima dos controles ela me desafia, mas sempre perde, eu jogo isso a muitos anos mais que ela. Eu sempre deixo ela escolher o jogo, que certamente é de luta, são os favoritos dela.

Eu sempre a derrotei facilmente, mas hoje devo admitir que custou um pouco, acho que ela andou treinando, por pouco não perco!

- Merda. Perdi de novo! Trunks, você deve estar roubando. – Puxei a uma mecha do cabelo dela e ri abertamente.

- Claro que não estou roubando, é que eu jogo a muito mais tempo que você – ela deu um soco no meu ombro e eu larguei seu cabelo. Nesse momento uns aplausos chamaram minha atenção. – olha Pan, eles tem aquelas máquinas de dança, você quer ir? – ela me encarou um instante e depois baixou a cabeça.

- Trunks, eu não sei dançar.

- Ora eu também não, mas se não tentarmos nunca vamos aprender – levantei seu rosto - Vamos não pode ser tão difícil.

- Eu não sei. Aquelas meninas que estão lá dançam bem, eu vou ficar com vergonha se errar – sorri pra ela.

- Não é só pisar no lugar certo quando a seta chega lá em cima? – ela concordou com a cabeça – Pan, nós somos muito rápidos, não vamos errar! – ela sorriu pra mim e nos dirigimos para a pequena multidão. Eu desabotoei meu terno e pedi pra uma pessoa segurar, nós subimos no painel. Pan estava vermelha, todos estavam olhando pra ela e eu sei que ela não gosta muito de chamar a atenção.

- Trunks, eu só vou fazer isso por que você pediu – eu sorri e lhe beijei no rosto.

- Obrigado Panzy! – ela me sorriu e a música começou a tocar.

Nós dançamos bem, a velocidade daquelas setas não é nada para nós, e dançamos por muito mais tempo. Eu gostei desse joguinho acho que vou comprar uma dessas maquininhas pra mim. Pan gostou da brincadeira mais que eu, já que ela tirou uma pontuação maior e finalmente conseguiu me vencer em alguma coisa.

Nós tínhamos que ir para casa, Bra disse para chegarmos antes dos convidados. Mas nesse fim de tarde aconteceu algo que eu realmente não esperava e tudo começou por causa de um simples comentário, eu achei agradável o que disseram, mas infelizmente não esperava que doesse tanto assim nela.

- Que casal de namorados mais lindo, veja como se dão bem. – uma senhora, quase idosa, comentou isso com a filha que devia ser pouco mais velha que eu. Eu estava com o braço no ombro da Pan e carregava meu terno no meu ombro. Eu soltei um sorriso para a senhora e não pude evitar ficar vermelho, mas quando eu olhei para a Pan eu vi seus olhos se nublarem e depois uma lágrima escorrer.

- Panzy, o que foi? Por que esta triste? – ela virou o rosto de forma que eu não pudesse vê-lo direito.

- Nada.

- Não é verdade, eu estou vendo que você não esta bem – fiz com que me encarasse, seus olhos tristes desviaram dos meus.

- Não estou passando bem. – toquei seu rosto, mas ela se afastou de mim.

- O que esta sentindo?

- Não sei. Olha eu acho melhor ir pra casa, pede desculpas pra Bra por mim.Tchau – ela me respondeu rapidamente e se afastou descendo as escadas. Eu fiquei olhando ela se afastar. Eu não acreditei que ela estava passando mal, alguma coisa no comentário daquela mulher a ferio de tal forma que agora ela estava fugindo de mim, e eu não iria deixar as coisas assim. Desci as escadas correndo, seguindo o Ki dela, e a encontrei sentada num degrau da escada. Eu me sentei ao seu lado e segurei sua mão, ela estava tremendo.

- Trunks, me deixa sozinha, por favor – como eu posso deixa-la sozinha quando eu sei que ela esta sofrendo e precisa do meu apoio? Eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer, mas dali eu não sairia até que ela estivesse sorrindo novamente – Vá embora Trunks.

- Não. Vou ficar aqui ate você me contar o que te deixou tão triste.

- E se eu não contar? – senti que ela estava chorando, coloquei minha mão em sua cabeça e fiquei mexendo em seus cabelos.

- Então nós vamos ficar aqui a noite inteira! – suas lágrimas aumentaram quando eu disse isso, eu a abracei e sussurrei em seu ouvido "não chore Panzy, não gosto de te ver chorando" ela tentou se afastar, mas eu não deixei, disse que iria cuidar dela, que iria protege-la e é isso que vou fazer.

- Trunks, por favor não me abrace – a afastei um pouco de mim, olhei dentro de seus olhos e perguntei porque – por que quando você me abraça as pessoas pensam que somos namorados.

- Pan, não ligue para o que os outros falam – eu disse aquilo para acalma-la, mas me doe saber que não lhe agrada idéia de ser minha namorada.

- Eu me importo sim. Não quero que pensem isso, não quero – afrouxei um pouco meu abraço, suas palavras doíam, elas me feriam.

- Não se preocupe com isso, afinal isso não machuca ninguém – ela me empurrou e se levantou alterada.

- Não machuca ninguém? É claro que machuca Trunks, machuca a mim!!

- Mas Panzy, eu pensei que você gostasse de me ter como amigo, mas no entanto esta parecendo que não é assim – me senti fraco, meus sentimentos estavam me dominando. Mas ela também não parecia muito consciente do que falava, ela estava chorando muito e eu não demoraria muito a começar também.

- ESSE É O PROBLEMA TRUNKS, EU NÃO TE VEJO COMO AMIGO – mais lágrimas saíram de seus olhos, e dos meus finas gostas ameaçavam em transbordar a qualquer momento - Trunks, eu tenho muita vergonha do que vou dizer, mas se não falar eu não vou me perdoar - ela começou a chorar mais forte e eu percebi que o que ela iria me dizer era motivo de vergonha para ela, então eu me aproximei dela e fiz com que encostasse sua cabeça em meu peito e fiz carinho em seus cabelos.

- Quando fazem comentários como o daquela senhora o sentimento de culpa que carrego aumenta ainda mais - ela esta chorando tanto e eu não sei o que fazer para acalma-la – você sempre me tratou com tanto carinho e respeito e eu nunca pude corresponder da mesma forma - com as gemas dos meus dedos eu acariciava suas costas, um carinho inconsciente por que eu não agüentava mais ver ela chorando tanto.

- Mas Pan, eu nunca pedi nada, só em ver seu sorriso já é recompensa demais pra mim - apoiei minha cabeça sobre a dela, ela é tão frágil que tenho medo de machuca-la.

- Trunks.. você cuida de mim como se eu fosse sua irmã e eu tenho um sentimento muito diferente desse seu. Quando você me abraça ou faz carinho em mim eu sinto algo mais, meu corpo estremece e eu me entrego as sensações, Você me vê como amiga e eu te enxergo como homem. E é por isso que não quero mais que me abrace, por que esse sentimento eu não consigo controlar quando você me toca" sinto meu coração acelerar suas batidas, era verdade o que eu estava ouvindo?

- Esse sentimento é amor Pan? - Ela já esta sofrendo demais com essa situação, mas comigo não é diferente, meus olhos estão ardendo e sinto que um leve tremor começa em minhas mãos. Ela mexe a cabeça respondendo a minha pergunta, eu a abraço com mais força e sinto como suas lágrimas já atravessaram minha roupa e agora tocam diretamente o meu corpo.

- Você não traiu nossa amizade Panzy, Você seguiu seu coração e é isso que importa! - fecho meus olhos e deixo minhas lágrimas escorrerem, a sinto soluçar sobre meu peito, será que ela ainda não entendeu?

- Eu não podia ter me apaixonado, eu sabia que você não poderia me corresponder. Eu devia ter me afastado de você no dia que descobri que você já ama outra pessoa.. me perdoei Trunks!! - ela me envolve com meus braços e soluça contra meu terno já encharcado - sinto muito Trunks, eu não queria espionar, mas eu já tinha te perguntado tantas vezes por que você usava essa aliança e você nunca quis me contar, era sua vontade e eu devia respeita-la, mas quando ouvi Bra perguntando pra você, eu não consegui sair de perto, eu escutei você dizer que era símbolo de uma promessa, uma promessa que você tinha feito a uma garota, a promessa de se casarem quando fossem mais velhos... desculpe Trunks, eu traí sua amizade de tantas formas que vou entender se não quiser mais me ver! - minha pequena cresceu, se tornou uma linda mulher e mesmo assim me ama.

Ficamos calados uns minutos e eu senti que ela se acalmava. Sinto um raio partir minha cabeça ao perceber que por pouco eu não a perco para sempre. Eu sempre tive minha aliança como símbolo do que sentia por ela, mas por causa dela minha pequena Pan achou que devia se afastar de mim.Meu peito se agita e contínuos soluços enviam lágrimas para meus olhos.

- Boba – segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos – Boba – Ela me encara triste, mas eu lhe entrego meu mais sincero sorriso – boba, boba, boba – ao invés dela que me olha com estranheza eu a olho com alegria, eu choro de alegria.

Ela não entende minha felicidade e eu a compreendo, ela era muito pequena para se lembrar. Coloco minha mão direita na frente de seu rosto, ela me olha indecisa, eu apenas acenei um sim com cabeça enquanto enxugava as lágrimas dela com minha outra mão.

Ela tremia tanto quanto eu quando seus dedos envolveram minha mão.Ela levantou o anel ate a altura dos olhos, o encarou um instante e depois fechou os olhos.

- Não posso Trunks, apesar de tudo não quero saber o nome da pessoa que você ama - minha menina continua tão inocente.

- Então eu digo pra você - ela negou com a cabeça, mas eu a segurei pelos ombros e sussurrei em seu ouvido "Pan" Ela parou de chacoalhar a cabeça e me encarou incrédula e eu apenas sorri, acho que isso é tudo que faço ultimamente. Ela inspecionou a aliança e rapidamente levou a mão a boca para impedir um grito, depois de alguns segundos eu vi um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

- Trunks...você..você me ama? - segurei ambas bochechas dela com a ponta dos meus dedos e puxei.

- Amo Panzy, amo muito.Amo mais que tudo. Amo, amo, amo! -é um alivio finalmente poder dizer isso. Eu guardei esse sentimento dentro de mim por tanto tempo e agora eu me sinto em paz.

- Mas a data que esta aqui é de mais de 12 anos atrás, eu tinha... 5 anos! - Segurei seu queixo e olhei dentro de seus olhos.

- Eu estive te esperando - ela se jogou em meus braços e me abraçou com força - Panzy, eu tenho que te entregar uma coisa - ela me soltou, eu tirei o terno e desfiz o nó da gravata, abri o primeiro botão da camisa e finalmente alcancei minha corrente, tirei a aliança que comprei a anos atrás e a coloquei no dedo anelar dela.

Ela olhou para o anel, depois para mim, novamente para o anel e finalmente sorrindo, como ha muito tempo não a vejo, me abraçou de novo. Eu me separei um pouco dela e fiz com que me olhasse.

- Panzy, estou muito feliz de saber que mesmo depois de tanto tempo você ainda me ama - tirei algumas mechas de cabelo do seu rosto e enxuguei o rastro das lágrimas. Ela segurou minha mão e aproximou seu rosto do meu, eu fiquei surpreso, mesmo depois de tanto tempo ela ainda tem mais atitude que eu, fechei meu olhos e aceitei o beijo dela.

Quando nos separamos eu a encarei sério, mas depois sorri, ela estava tão vermelha quanto uma adolescente quando te dão o primeiro beijo.. será que?.. achei melhor nem perguntar. Levei a mão aos meus próprios lábios, eu podia sentir a essência dela presa a eles. Nos encaramos um instante e do nada começamos a rir feito dois idiotas.

- Tome Trunks - ela colocou minha aliança de volta no dedo - vamos embora pra casa, Bra já deve estar nos esperando – nós saímos da escada e caminhamos felizes, caminhamos como o que somos de verdade, um casal apaixonado.

- Trunks, você não teve medo de que eu deixasse de te amar? - acariciei com o polegar as costas da mãozinha dela.

- Não. Eu sempre soube que o laço de amor que nos une é mais forte que tudo, até mesmo mais forte que o tempo!

Fecho os olhos enquanto voamos para casa e minha conversa com Gohan, a conversa que tive com ele a tanto tempo, me vem a mente.

- Gohan, preciso falar com você! – ele faz um sinal para que me sente e eu obedeço.

Eu não sei por onde devo começar, eu sei que independente do que eu diga ele não vai aceitar. Minhas mãos estão tremendo, eu sinto medo, aperto meus joelhos para que ele não perceba.

- Sobre o que quer falar Trunks? – ele me ofereceu uma xícara de chá, eu a aceitei estava muito nervoso e talvez ela me ajudasse a relaxar.

- É um assunto um pouco delicado – olhei atentamente pro Gohan, ele estava tranqüilo como sempre – é sobre Pan – olhei pra dentro da minha xícara, não queria ter que olha diretamente pra ele. Ele bebeu um pouco de chá e depois perguntou casualmente.

- Ela fez alguma coisa errada? - Balancei minha cabeça em negativa, talvez o único erro dela seja me tratar com tanto carinho. – então o que foi que ela fez? – Gohan parecia impacientar-se, o que é muito estranho nele. Então eu percebi que quanto mais eu prolongava essa conversa mais eu não sabia o que dizer, então bebi todo o conteúdo da xícara de uma vez enquanto juntava toda a minha coragem de novo.

- Ela disse que me ama, Gohan – eu percebi que ele queria rir, talvez ele achava aquilo infantil demais pra ser levado a sério, mas agora que tinha começado eu iria até o final – e eu descobri que também a amo! – pronto, eu tinha dito, agora era rezar e esperar pra ver o que acontecia.

- Você tem certeza do que está me dizendo? – ele devolveu a xícara ao pires e cravou seu olhar em mim – você esta dizendo que ama uma criança, se for uma brincadeira, eu vou logo te avisando que não estou gostando nem um pouco – eu já sabia, já esperava isso desde o começo, como eu poderia faze-lo entender?

- Sinto muito Gohan, mas não é uma brincadeira, eu estou falando sério. E tenho absoluta certeza do que estou dizendo – agora as palavras saem de minha boca sem esforço algum, elas fluem livremente.

- Como pode dizer que a ama? – eu nunca tinha visto Gohan fora de si antes, mas ao ouvi-lo gritar eu também sai de mim – ela só tem 5 anos!!

- Eu a amo Gohan! Sei que a amo desde o velório da minha mãe – minha voz saiu subida de tom, eu estava gritando também.

- Ela é uma criança Trunks, ainda não sabe o que é amar! – quando levantei meu rosto para encara-lo senti que algo úmido caia em minhas mãos, eu estava chorando, não sei quando comecei, mas também não me importa.

- Pra se amar não existe idade Gohan, apenas se ama e pronto – estou sério, meus olhos choram, mas meu rosto continua sério. Dizer que ela não sabe o que é amor é como dizer que ela não sabe sentir, e o amor é um sentimento tão puro que pra ele existir só é necessário um coração sincero.

- Trunks, eu te proíbo de vê-la! – ele não pode estar falando sério, ele não pode me afastar dela, não pode. Quero gritar com ele, mas minha voz se nega a sair, será que vou perde-la?

- NÃO PAPAI!! – o grito parte da escada. Minha pequena esta lá, ela esta chorando.Videl tenta leva-la para o quarto, mas Pan se segura fortemente no corrimão da escada.

- Pan...- seu nome sai da minha boca como um lamento. Ela esta tão triste, eu não quero vê-la assim.Gohan olha tudo espantado, escuto ele a mandar voltar para o quarto, mas ela se solta de Videl e vem correndo me abraçar.

- Não deixa ele fazer isso Trunks! – ela se agarra aos meus joelhos com força, de seus olhos escorrem lágrimas cada vez com mais intensidade.

- Você esta confundindo as coisas Trunks. O que ela sente por você é amor de criança, um amor infantil que pode mudar com o tempo – sentei no sofá e Pan sentou no meu colo. Ela disse em nítidas palavras, apesar do choro, que queria ficar comigo.

- Eu não estou confundindo nada Gohan, eu tenho absoluta certeza do que sinto por ela – me calei um momento e enxuguei os olhos de Pan – e não é por ser um amor de criança que ele deixa de ser verdadeiro! – ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Videl o chamou e eles foram conversar junto ao pé da escada - Não chore Panzy, nós vamos resolver isso – beijei sua testa e a abracei, ela descansou a cabeça no meu peito e fechou os olhos, eu enxuguei minhas próprias lágrimas e me pus a fazer carinho nos cabelos dela enquanto observava seu rosto sonolento, não levaria muito tempo até que ela adormecesse.

Quando Gohan voltou Pan já dormia tranqüilamente em meus braços. E enquanto ela dormia eu fiz a promessa.

- Trunks, você esta disposto a esperar? – eu não entendi suas palavras – O que eu quero saber é se esta disposto a esperar por ela. Eu continuo achando que isso é um amor infantil e passageiro, mas não tem como eu responder isso por ela. Então eu te proponho que esperemos até que ela tenha idade suficiente para responder por si mesma. O que me diz Trunks? Esta disposto a esperar 13 anos?- 13 anos, ele pediu que esperasse tanto tempo, ou aceito isso ou me afasto dela, minhas opções não são muitas.

- 13 anos. Depois desse tempo ela vai ter 18 anos – ele concordou com a cabeça. Ou é isso ou nada – depois disso eu posso casar com ela? – era melhor deixar claro minhas intenções, não queria que após tanto tempo de espera ele me negasse a mão dela.

- Se quando o dia chegar ela aceitar, vocês terão minha permissão – após tanta angustia eu finalmente pude sorrir – Trunks, só que não quero que você diga que a ama, eu quero que ela descubra as coisas de forma natural, caso contrário você pode influenciar em suas decisões. Você aceita?

- Aceito.

- Então é uma promessa feita de homem para homem – ele esticou a mão e eu a apertei.Até hoje eu não sei o que Videl disse pra ele, mas agradeço, por que sei que do contrário eu nunca teria conseguido convence-lo.

Como Pan dormia em meus braços eu fui deixa-la no quarto.Quando a coloquei na cama ela acordou. Seus olhos estavam preocupados.

- Você vai me deixar Trunks? – eu acariciei sua cabecinha e me ajoelhei ao lado de sua cama. Eu tinha feito um acordo com o pai dela, mas ainda faltava o mais importante que era ela própria.

- Claro que não – sorri pra ela - Panzy, você casa comigo quando for mais velha? – ela me olhou dubitativa.

- Não podemos casar agora? – eu dei algumas risadas, só ela pra me fazer rir num momento desses.

- Você ainda é muito pequena, vai ter que crescer muito até que possa se tornar minha esposa.

- Que tanto eu tenho que crescer? – como é detalhista e curiosa.

- Ate que seja do mesmo tamanho que eu! – sorri pra ela, mas lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos.

- Vai demorar muito! – ela me abraçou e chorou de encontro ao meu pescoço.

- Só um pouco. Vamos não chore.

- Vai demorar muito, quando eu tiver seu tamanho você não vai gostar mais de mim! – como eu não iria gostar? Ela esta com medo, assim como eu.

- Vou sim. Eu vou estar te esperando! – ela se separou de mim e enxugou os olhos.

- Você jura?

- Juro por essa aliança em meu dedo.Ela marca nosso compromisso, exatamente do mesmo jeito que a sua – eu apontei para o anelzinho no dedo dela.

- É uma promessa, né? – sorri pra ela. Puxei a coberta e lhe dei um beijo na testa.

- É uma promessa Panzy! – acariciei sua cabeça e apaguei a luz – Boa noite.

- Boa noite Trunks. Te amo!

- Também te amo pequena – fechei a porta e suspirei "também te amo"

Depois dessa noite tudo o que fiz foi esperar.

Abro meus olhos, nós já estamos chegando a corporação.Observo Pan ao meu lado, nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Panzy, acho que vou precisar me explicar para o seu pai – ela me olhou curiosa.

- Por que?

- É que eu devia ter esperado até você ter 18 anos pra dizer que te amo.

- Não se preocupe.Nós estamos juntos agora, e isso é o que importa.

Ela sorriu pra mim e esse foi um daqueles velhos sorrisos, foi um daqueles que vem do fundo do coração dela e isso me alegrou ainda mais. Meu sentimento não mudou nada depois que ela se abriu comigo, mas agora eu tenho absoluta certeza de que tudo vai estar bem.

Fim

Notas:

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . ficou horrible!! Palmas para mim eu estraguei a Fic T-T ( Bulma chorando)

Espero que não me odeiem por isso nn

Bem.. esse capitulo ficou estranho. Era pra ter terminado na parte depois do beijo, mas como eu sou idiota ¬.¬' eu só fui perceber que não dava pra entender o que tinha acontecido entre o Trunks e o Gohan depois de ter terminado. O motivo dessa gafe é simples: sou eu que escrevo e como sei o que aconteceu eu não precisei ler essa parte pra entender.. . ai ai como eu sou anta ¬¬' mas o erro foi corrigido a tempo

Acho que é só isso.. já sabem Tomates e ovos podres para minha caixa de mensagem ..

Eu fiquei muito feliz com os comentários que recebi durante o tempo que levei para escrever essa Fanfic, quero que saibam que foram elas que me deram motivação para seguir em frente. Algumas pessoas disseram que ficou triste e que o Trunks só sofria e boa parte disso se deve ao fato de que eu escuto o CD Metropolis parte 2 do Dream Theather enquanto estou escrevendo. Não acho as músicas do CD triste, mas me é impossível escrever algo alegre quando o escuto.

Espero que a fic tenha sido de agrado de todos!

Agradeço a todos por terem lido! e Kaylla muito obrigada pelo comentario!!...

Ate a proxima


End file.
